you changed me
by luvistrue
Summary: Loren's a biker Tyler is her boyfriend Loren knows how to fight when she meets Eddie we'll they have a connection? will Eddie change Loren? Eddie is dating Chloe... and keep in mind this is my 3rd story I think this will be a one shot we'll see how this goes
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys c: I'm doing another story I got on Idea and I think you'll Like... I think this will be a one shot let's see where this turns out to be**

* * *

**Loren's thoughts~**

**hey I'm Loren Tate and welcome to my life where I'm a biker..and my bad Ass boyfriend ...me and my boyfriend Tyler done so much bad stuff..but we realize we make a perfect Team..and I love him more then I wonder if he Loves me back..he hasn't said he loved me but I did we been dating for 2 years now and he still hasn't said anything..I wonder what's on that sexy head of his..and his eyes are so to die for..**

** Tyler's thoughts~**

**hey I'm Tyler Rorke..and I'm also a biker..with my bad ass Girlfriend Loren Tate she is so sexy..and the best part of it all she knows how to fight last time when we first met..we were at a bar..where we always go and that's when I fell for her..so this guy was checking her out...and kept slapping her ass and next thing you know she threw him outside the window and that's the time I fell for her I love a bad-ass...and I love her.**

** Eddie's Penthouse~**

Chloe: Ugh..Eddie you haven't even get me a movie for grease..and I wanna have a career too!..

Eddie: hey shh..you will..I just need to stop at the bar to meet my friend Ian..

Chloe: who cares..can we go now..

Eddie: Babe..have you heard me at all..I have to meet my friend and we will stop at Oz..later

Chloe: fine..I'm gonna go to a photo shoot (kisses his lips) bye

Eddie: bye...

**Eddie had already stopped by the bar and he saw his friend Ian already drinking.**

Eddie: hey man..your already drinking without me..

Ian: you took so long mate..I'm sorry I had to drink..

Eddie: I don't blame you ..Chloe made me late...

Ian: ah..the sexy Model

Eddie: Ian..she's mine you already got one of my girlfriends..

Ian: okay..okay(when she saw Loren and Tyler walking hand in hand) but that chick is way hotter ..

**when he turned around he saw Loren and Tyler..."wow"! Eddie said to himself she is hot and she is a bad-ass considering what she's wearing..Loren was wearing a black top and a leather jacket and some black pants..she also had black gloves..and her make-up was natural she was beautiful was it love at first sight already?..no I can't say that I am dating Chloe carter...**

Ian: Eddie..Hello

Eddie: oh I'm sorry..

Ian: I know right she's hot..

Eddie: hell yeah..oh my god she is coming right now...act cool man act cool

**Loren had came where they were sitting and sat on top of the chairs and ordered herself a glass of bourbon.**

Loren: well hello boys..

Eddie: h-hi my names..Eddie Duran

Loren: my names Loren Tate.

Eddie: that's weird..

Loren: what are you talking about..

Eddie: I said my name was Eddie Duran you should probably be screaming right now..

Loren: oh I'm sorry pretty boy..I'm not a fan..

Ian: well your gonna be a fan of me pretty soon(slaps her ass)

Loren:(twisted his hands) Eddie..you didn't tell me your friend was a pervert...

Ian: ow..ouch!

Loren:(lets go of his hands) I'm sorry buddy..touch my ass again and your dead.. got that?

Ian: yes..yes

Tyler: babe..I gotta go..smith wants me for something

Loren: I'll just meet you at the bike rack later

Tyler: yeah..yeah sure.

**Tyler had left..and Eddie wanted to make conversations since it was getting quite..**

Eddie: so your a biker..

Loren: yeah..(drinks her bourbon)

Ian: and you also got a tight grip

Loren:(laughing) yeah..well you kinda deserved it

Eddie: well your hot!(closes his mouth quickly)

**Eddie had just realize what he said..Loren just noticed.**

Loren: don't worry..lot of guys say that

Eddie: your eyes are beautiful

Loren:(blushes) thank you your not so bad yourself..

**Eddie was getting drunk a little bit..**

Eddie(puts his arms around her) so babe...can I get your number

Loren:(chuckles and gets her glass off Bourbon) the only number your gonna get..is from old ladies..and quit being on ass cause I'm not Interested(drops Bourbon on top of his head)

**everyone had laughed Loren just walked away slowly..Ian was the loudest one laughing. but Loren had came back and pushed him off his chair.**

Loren: now it's not so funny is it(walks out the door

Ian: ow mate..help me up...

**Eddie had not said nothing he just kept looking at Loren walk up the street..he ran after her.**

Loren: I'm not interested..Eddie Duran

Eddie: look I'm sorry I got a little bit drunk

Loren: okay apology accepted..

Eddie: good so..friends?

Loren: well I don't know..first..your friend Ian then-

Eddie: I'm sorry he stole one of my girlfriends once..

Loren: oh so I see..so how's it like being famous..

Eddie: well..it's annoying when the crowd keeps following you..and they can't leave you alone

Loren: oh that is annoying..and if you need any help I will be sure to kick there asses..and maybe they will leave you alone or not(laughs a little)

Eddie: well Loren Tate how's it like being a biker..

Loren: it's fun..you get new cars..every day..and you just race for fun..

Eddie: wow..new cars..

Loren: well you get paid for what you do..Like the races you win..you get cash..and you get new cars also

Eddie: oh so your life is pretty great..

Loren: yeah..well this is me(points at her car)

Eddie: I didn't get your number..yet

Loren:(gives him her number) and tell your friend Ian..don't keep calling me..since you have my number

Eddie:(laughs) I will make sure of that(hugs her)

Loren: oh!(hugs her) bye Eddie...Duran

Eddie: Bye

**he watched her while she drove her car..and he had smiled..but Eddie didn't know that the paparazzi's had took the picture and the title said "HAS EDDIE DURAN FIND ANOTHER BAD-ASS GIRLFRIEND? WE WILL LET YOU KNOW!" Chloe had seen it and waited for Eddie at home..when Eddie got there he saw Chloe there mad...**

Eddie: what's up babe..

Chloe: Eddie..are you cheating on me..?

Eddie: no I'm not..what are you saying

Chloe(shows the picture on the phone)

Eddie: she's just a friend

Chloe: so now your hanging out with punk rockers with no lives..

Eddie: she's different have you seen her face..she has an Innocent face

Chloe: I don't care what she is..but I am gonna ruin her life..if I see her with you again

Eddie: oh my god Chloe..she's just a friend..let it go

Chloe: I don't care..so about that Oz visit..

Eddie: yes will go now..

Chloe:(jumps up and down) Yay!

**what Eddie didn't know is Chloe had been sleeping with oz so many times..**

**I hope you Like(; I don't know if I'm gonna keep this ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**so I've decided to continue the story..so hope you Like c:!..**

** Chapter.2- Eddie & Chloe meet oz.**

**I don't know if it's love or it's just my mind saying I love Chloe..I don't see anything I feel like she is using me but I still want love that mom and pops had they got married and that had a son which is me. I want that..but I really don't see a future with me and Chloe...but I will still..ask her to marry me..she's beautiful and-And-And wow I realize I have nothing in common with her that was a waste of years and years. we've been dating for 2 years..and we don't have anything in common..we need a real date..a real one where I could show her how much I love her..**

**when we arrived Chloe ran to Oz kissing his cheeks.**

Chloe: hi..oz..

Eddie: yeah hi..oz nice to meet you

oz: well..lets get down to business..

Eddie: so what's..the movie

Oz: grease remake..

Eddie:(Eddie wasn't sure until Chloe elbowed him) alright I'm in!

Chloe:(squeals) I'm gonna be famous!

Oz: okay I'll send you a million dollar check..

Chloe:(jumping up and down in) Yay! let's go Eddie Duran(pulls him)

**Meanwhile with Loren..Loren just won..the bike Rack..the guys were just staring at her while she got off her motor cycle and the boys came up to her and said.**

Mike: you know..for a guy-

Loren:(takes off her helmet gear)

Mike: wow..boys come over here

boys: she's hot!

Mike: I know man..watch and learn.

boys: okay

Mike: Loren..would you go out with me tonight(gives her a rose)

Loren:(chuckling) oh how sweet...you can stick that up your ass..(walks away)

boys: you just got rejected(singing tone)

Mike: shut up!...she is a bad-ass..I never seen a girl Like that

**Loren walked away..when she got a Text from Eddie. it said "hey I want you to meet my girlfriend..come at my penthouse if you like" Loren had smiled and Texted back "sure" when she was Texting Tyler had grabbed her phone off her hand.**

Tyler: oh I see your texting lover-boy

Loren: Tyler give me that!(grabbing it from him)

Tyler: I don't trust him..Loren..

Loren: well...I do

Tyler: babe..you just met him

Loren: he has a girlfriend. . .

Tyler: so I don't want Lover-boy in the picture (kisses her cheeks)

Loren: can I go now?

Tyler: fine..but make it back in time for our date.

Loren: okay bye(kisses his lips)

**Loren had just arrived in her Lamborghini and she went up the elevator once she got there...Chloe started Looking at her up-and down**

Loren: hi..Eddie...Eddie'a girlfriend

Chloe: hi Gothic-

Loren: the names Loren...(trying to shake her hand)

Chloe: I'm sorry mixture you wash it first..

Eddie: I'm sorry about her Loren she can be a little-

Loren: bitchy..yeah I know

Chloe: you got a nerve-

Loren: I don't know what I ever done to you..but I'm guessing you ate some bitch flakes..on your way here

Chloe: oh you are so pathetic..you think you will get Eddie but you won't he's mine!

Loren: you don't even-

Chloe: I don't need too..I met girls like you before.

Loren: you know what-

Chloe: news flash Eddie doesn't want you he has a perfect-

Loren: bitchy girlfriend..

Chloe: I will ruin you..you don't know me I am Chloe Carter-

Loren: the queen of the bitches.?

Chloe: you-

Eddie: enough! I'm sorry Loren..

Loren: you know what..I shouldn't have came..

Eddie: hey shh...let me get you some- what would you Like

Loren: um..water will be fine.

Eddie: okay I'll be right back

**once Eddie went inside Chloe said.**

Chloe:(getting closer to her) let me tell you something ...stay away from Eddie..or else

Loren: or else what..your gonna raise your skinny hands and throw a soft punch..

Chloe: shut up leather Gothic freak..I want you to stay away from Eddie cause he wants nothing to do with a Gothic freak

Loren: I don't even like him..I have a boyfriend..so if you want me to stay from your precious "rock star" so be it

Chloe: oh and while at that...do something about those eyebrows.

**Eddie had came in with a bottle of water.**

Loren: thank you..

Eddie: so...

Chloe:(gets her bottle of water) thank you so much Loren(drinks her water) wait I think I'll leave you some(pours water on top of her head)

Loren: you bitch!-

Eddie: Loren..don't say that to my girlfriend

Loren: didn't you see what happened?

Eddie: that's my girlfriend though

Loren: so worth the trip Eddie..so worth it!(running out)

Chloe: finally I can smell better now

Eddie: that wasn't funny Chloe

Chloe: oh please.

**guys I didn't know what to do I was gonna remove this and erase..but then I just uploaded..I didn't want you guys waiting so hope you Like**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys (; so I see all of you want Chloe get beaten..and punch by Loren..yeah sorry about that I was going a little quick to the chapter..(; so i hope you Like chapter.3.**

**Chapter:3-Eddie decides to take the next step.**

**Yesterday was a huge mess..I'm sure if me and Eddie were alone without Chloe..then it would have been much better but with Chloe there it just got worst. and the worst part of all she dropped water on top of my head oh yeah baby it's gonna even soon. once I got at the bar I started thinking on what my plane on that barbie should be..but then I saw her walking in the bar..oh this gonna be great.**

Chloe: oh it's you(looks at her up and down)

Loren: we both know you don't come at bars..

Chloe: what are you saying Gothic freaks..and bad-asses should be aloud here only

Loren: no what I'm saying..is your not usually here..unless you need to talk(drinks her wine)

Chloe:(chuckles) I'm not here to talk to you..

Loren: so what are you here for..are you gonna sleep with another guy to get your way

Chloe: you don't even know me-

Loren: I don't need to Chloe..I see right through you..even if Eddie doesn't I can..

Chloe: well if your so sure why don't you go say that to his face..he loves me..and he would do anything

Loren: your a gold digger..but I'm not gonna tell him anything..Because I'm sure once he spend more times with you he'll already see your true colors.

Chloe:(gets closer to her) if you tell him anything I swear I will ruin you you little twerp ..

Loren: with what?...with your mascara..are you gonna slap me with that

Chloe: I don't think you know who your dealing with..

Loren: I know exactly who I'm dealing and I'm not scared

Chloe: oh your gonna be

Loren: well when that day comes I'll be at your funeral...

Chloe: oh nice talk..(talking to bartender) can I get a white wine please.

Loren: no you don't have to spend your cash Chloe..I already got your white wine right here(drops the wine on her hair) now were even

Chloe: oh!..get back here do you see this expensive dress!

**people were starting to take pictures.**

Chloe: my attorneys will eat your for lunch literally!..(Chloe ran outside with her broken Heel) get back here!..

Loren:(turns around) ooh Chloe..wow your mascara is running out

Chloe: I am telling Eddie!

Loren: you think I care? I'm not scared..wow Chloe for someone that's 29 you really act like a little kid...fine you won the game Chloe so whats the trophy..you still have Eddie..what's the point..and you can tell Eddie I never want to see him again!(with that she got in her car)

**Chloe went to Eddie's penthouse when she got there...**

Eddie: what the hell happened to you..

Chloe:(crying) your friend she spill wine all over me..and she called me a no life loser and that I'm very ugly

Eddie:(hugs her) it's okay

Chloe: she also said she never wants to see you again

Eddie: Chloe..(gets down on 1 knee) will you marry me

Chloe: yes! a million times yes!...

**Later with Loren..she was going to pay Eddie a visit..Eddie was making a mistake..she just saw the article that they were engaged once she got there she..regretted it..she saw them making out**

Eddie: what the hell are you doing here Loren..

Loren: I need to tell you something about Chloe..look she is just-

Eddie: save it Loren..and get out

Loren: fine..but when you realize..that she is a mistake..don't come back looking for me(walking out)

**I had to stop this chapter...I really didn't like this one but I'm posting it anyway..I think I'm gonna delete this story I don't know what to do next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**so I read your reviews...it meant alot thank you guys (; I will be sure to continue I been working hard on it . and I think you'll like chapter 4 so here it goes.(; **

** Chapter.4-betrayal**

**betrayal is just one thing I call hurt on my list..I can't believe Eddie said that to me I was just trying to help him but I guess he doesn't need my help. what the hell was I thinking helping a rock star! wow how can you be so dumb Loren Tate. helping Eddie Duran was a mistake. I am never talking to that jerk. I am also changing my phone number I was starting to Like him but I was fooled by his camouflage underneath all of that he is just an ass girls like me don't have a chance with him. but I don't blame him Chloe Carter made him turned into Like this. Chloe carter is a son of a- you know what I'm not even gonna say anything that's it I'm done with him. I got out of his penthouse shocked. I should have punched her when I had the chance but I'm not gonna do that I don't want hurt Eddie more then I did. so I left to the bar and just get wasted while I have the chance I was about to go when Tyler Texted saying "babe where the hell are you lets talk now" I almost forgot about him I didn't even answer I really didn't care anymore. I went to the bar and never came out since that's how hurt I am..wow I shouldn't even be hurt you just met this guy but something about him..makes me wanna know more about him and I care about him so much but now I am going to move on..from this. I ordered myself a big bottle of wine and I took off my shoes and went bare foot walking all over the town. I found a wishing fountain of love I chuckled and yelled out some words when I got to it I looked at every quarter and penny and said"you all expect love but let me tell you..your not gonna get any! haha" I got in the fountain of cold water and put my feet in. and I stand in the cold water it actually made my feet a little better cause my feet was getting blisters from walking all over the town I was drunk already once the wine bottle was finish I threw it on the floor and millions of pieces were on the floor that's how my heart was. I was about to break the statue of love when someone noticed me and called me oh great I can't be in trouble again!**

police: mam..you are not suppose to be inside the fountain

Loren: so I want to be in the fountain and I free I can do whatever I want

police: no you can't mam what's your name I will be taking you in

Loren: not if you can't catch me(pushes statue and it almost fell on top of the cop)

**then I knew it was my cue to go so I ran out before I get into anymore trouble. I went to the bike rack to do some more races. and forget about Eddie Duran**

**Meanwhile Chloe left Eddie's house and went to oz. she had a black robe on entering his office oz smirked and said.**

Oz: I knew you wouldn't forget about me(rips the robe)

Chloe:(puts robe back on) I didn't came for sex.

Oz: what did you came for then

Chloe: the lead role for sandy!

oz: so your using me

Chloe: I want the lead role damn it!

Oz: Chloe..I'm not gonna give you the role I haven't even decided to do anything with you yet.

Chloe:(rubbing his chest) make love to me.

Oz: no get away from me!..

Chloe:(kisses his lips) I want that role

Oz:(kisses her) yeah no..I know how this trick works

Chloe: I love you and I will do anything to be with you!

Oz: no you would do anything to get that role

**Chloe and Oz didn't know that somebody took the picture and uploaded it said "EDDIE DURAN'S FIANCE JUST CHEATED ON HIM OR SHOULD WE SAY EX-FIANCE" ONCE Eddie saw it he knew what Loren was saying was true he rushed to the office and what he saw was true he saw Chloe on top of Oz kissing his chest.**

Eddie:(Mad) CHLOE WHAT THE HELL!

**when Chloe saw it she acted Like Oz tried to force her into it.**

Eddie: who do you think I am..I wasn't born yesterday!

Chloe: Eddie he forced me into it h-h-he b-b-blackmailed me into it

Eddie: oh nice touch Chloe I love the excuses I'm hearing..

Chloe: H-H-HE told me if I didn't do it he would bring up the past

Eddie: how long have this been going on

Oz: it had been yesterday

Eddie: I can't believe this

Chloe: he is lying Eddie he's a stalker H-H-He probably has N-Naked pictures of-

Eddie:SHUT UP! i TOLD YOU IF THERE WAS ANYMORE SECRETS YOU WERE HIDDING FROM ME WE WERE THROUGH AND THIS IS ONE HELL OF A SECRET!

Chloe: No Eddie this is what he does he-

Eddie: it's sad that I had to find out over the internet..you know you could have..just tell me! I'm not a monster you could have told me

Chloe:(getting down on her knees) Eddie please..don't do this

Eddie:(getting down to her level) does it hurt?

Chloe: YES ALOT!

Eddie: good cause that's how you make me feel(walking out)

Chloe: Eddie no

oz:(pulling her back) where were we?

Chloe: let go of me this is all your fault!

Oz: your the one-

Chloe: don't freaking put this has my fault!..I HATE YOU!

oz: then get the hell out of my office

Chloe: but I'm-

Oz: I'm sorry babe I don't give a damn(slams the door)

**Eddie then wanted to say sorry to Loren she was right..he knew exactly where she was..he visit the bike rack and he saw Loren's motto Cycle got first place he smiled. as she got out of the Motto Cycle Eddie saw what she was wearing. Loren was wearing a strapless red top you can see her flat stomach cause the bottom was a little short and she had on ripped black pants and her leather jacket on that says Loren on it her hair was long and brown her nose was pierced and she had on red lipstick also she had black gloves on. she looked really hot when she took off her helmet Eddie watched her while the wind blow into her beautiful long brown hair Loren went towards him and Eddie smiled but she passed right in front of him to get her bottle of water.**

Eddie: so your gonna ignore me?

Loren: what do you want Eddie

Eddie: your forgiveness

Loren: I'm sorry your to late..

Eddie: come on Loren I-

Loren:I told you don't come back here

Eddie: you were right about Chloe

Loren: and you didn't believe me..

Eddie: it's hard I was in love just give me a chance-

Loren: leave me alone Eddie..I'm sorry for you break up but what I meant was true if you'll excuse me

Eddie:(grabbed her and goes closer to her)

Loren: move!(pushes him)

**Tyler had came..and saw what was going on**

Tyler: what the hell is going on here?

* * *

I took someone suggestion and made Chlo-Ed over! I couldn't stand them together it was making me crazy!


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys c: I read your reviews and I will continue (:! so here is chapter.5 hope you Like

**Chapter.5-Confused feelings**

**did Eddie almost kissed me god, I wished he did..I'm so confused he gives me those mixed signals like he wants to be with me and he just want to be one of those friends who say "aye can we have a beer" I like him but I'm mad at him ..I hate that I have this feeling for him. what the hell am I thinking he is a rock-star. rock-stars can't date a nobody..and I'm not the super glamours Type..that he is suppose to be with. god what was I thinking I almost thought he liked me..and this is why you get your heart broken sometimes..I let him in my heart and look where it gets me too..I think I learned two Important lessons today..never fall for someone and never trust anyone. and I Love Tyler but I like Eddie I barely know the guy other then he is a rock-star. and I love Tyler we both have some things in common and he is a sweet guy. Me and Tyler were both fine until Eddie came in town and made my feelings really confused right now. and I'm not happy that he thinks he is a rock-star that he can get any girl he wants just by his good looks..well that's not gonna work cause I'm not gonna let him...no matter how hot he looks right now. I'm not gonna give him what he wants and what he wants is forgiveness which is not gonna happen trust me.**

Loren: nothing..Tyler

Tyler: dude..did you not just saw him..

Loren:(pretending she doesn't know) what are you talking about?

Tyler: Loren get in the car..

**Loren was stubborn she wasn't gonna let anybody give her orders or do anything..but she was gonna go in his car because she didn't want Eddie getting what he wants.**

Tyler: okay lover boy..you have like 10 seconds to get out..of here

Eddie:(chuckling) I wanna talk to Loren so move out of my way

Tyler: that's not gonna happen..see she doesn't wanna anything to do with you

Eddie: were friends I just wanna explain myself to-

Tyler: you think just because your a rock star you can get any girl you want just by snapping your little fingers

Eddie: what?..I don't even Like Loren..she's not my Type

**When Eddie..said that..Loren was right all along. . .**

Tyler: well if you didn't like her then why come here out of all places and try to put your tongue down her throat

Eddie: I wasn't coming has a crush I was coming as a friend

Tyler: well that friend ship is broken

Eddie: just let me talk to her

Tyler: no see..you don't know what she's been through I'm the one who knows Loren besides her mom and her friends. you guys knew each other for 2 days-

Eddie: so..whats your point?..

Tyler: my point is your trying to make-

Eddie: shut up..you are this-

Tyler:(punches him) not so pretty anymore ..

Eddie:(pushes him) bitch! I don't have time for this I know exactly what your doing!

Loren:(getting out of the car) Eddie just get out of here

Eddie: Loren..(wiping the blood off his mouth) I just came for your forgiveness-

Loren: well your not gonna get that..today..not now, not ever

Eddie: Loren..

Loren: no..just stay away from my life okay(running away)

Tyler: now look what you done is that what you always do..

Eddie: oh shut up Tyler(running after her)

**Loren was about to get in her own car when Eddie pressed her body against the car and he was 1 inch from her face..and he was yet giving his charming looks that always drive Loren crazy..but Loren refused.**

Eddie: Loren..let me take you out to dinner so we can work this out

Loren: I'm not going anywhere with you..now let me go(trying to open the door)

**but Eddie hold her two hands tight**

Eddie: no until we work this out..I'm not gonna stop..until I get what I want

Loren: well unfortunately, that day is not gonna happen now let me go!

Eddie:(still holding her two hands tight and smiling) you know has anybody told you that you were cute when you do that

**Loren turned her hand in a fist and punch Eddie's chin .**

Loren:(bends to Eddie's level on the ground) and has anybody told you..never take your eyes off your enemy(laughing)

**Eddie had played dead on the floor and Loren realized.**

Loren: Eddie I was just playing..Eddie..Eddie wake up please..

Eddie:(opening his eyes) and has anybody told you never take the fall(laughing)

Loren: ugh you stupid bastard(getting up from the floor)

**when Eddie pulled her head down and kissed her but Loren pulled back and got up.**

Loren:(chuckling) you still think you can get a girl to kiss you..just cause your a rock star.(kicking his sides) and I hate you forever!

Eddie: at least help me up from the ground

Loren: no and I hope you die there..what was I thinking I'm so stupid(getting inside her car)

**Loren had alot in her head did Eddie just kissed me! and I'm more stupid for not kissing that jerk back damn it..**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys c: I'm glad that you Like the last chapter it meant alot that you reviewed and told me what you think thank you very much c: I'm so grateful right now! anyways,hope you Like chapter.6 and take care c:**

**Chapter.6-arguing again**

**wait!..I thought Eddie didn't like me and I wasn't his Type see I'm still confused..he is still sending me signals! and I kinda felt bad that I let him in the ground but I can be cold sometimes..I don't want him to think that he can get any girl he wants cause he is not getting me. he is a jerk he still thinks after everything that happen that he can swooped his arms and take me. but I'm not gonna lie that kiss was good he is a good kisser when he kissed me I felt shivers all over me but the reason I didn't kiss back is because I know what he is doing, and he really thinks he can get me after everything that happen but damn I got to admit..I loved the kiss I wish he can do it again just one more time. but I was really stupid to let Eddie Duran kiss me and I didn't kiss back. most girls would screamed if Eddie Duran just kissed them but I told him once that I'm not like other girls and I'm not a fan of his ..I mean his music isn't bad at all is just I'm more into rock and other type of stuff. so right now I am going to my spot up that hill I used to go to when I was 3 . I was gonna try to think everything that happen. Lot of questions were going through my head! "should I tell Tyler!" I'm asking myself alot of questions! so finally I made my way to my spot I took of my jacket leaving me with my strapless red top. and I sat on the floor thinking and looking at the Hollywood sign when I saw Eddie in the corner of my eyes...**

Loren:(getting up) what the hell Eddie..so now your stalking me

Eddie:(walking up to her) no this is my spot too-

Loren: I know I know! but what I told you is true

Eddie: Loren..what's your problem

Loren: my problem?..what's your problem

Eddie: I asked you first(laughing)

Loren:(rolls her eyes) I came here to be alone!

Eddie:(getting closer to her) Loren..can you let me explain

Loren: no!

Eddie: just give me only 5 mins please?

Loren:(sighs) fine only 5 mins that's it!

Eddie: I came to tell you that I am sorry and that you were right about Chloe..I broke up with her cause she cheated, and about that kiss I'm sorry about that..I thought you felt something..and I'm so sorry Loren Tate about everything it will seriously tear me down if you don't forgive me.

Loren:(looking into his eyes) no..actually the kiss was good.

Eddie:(smiling) then..why did you stop

Loren: cause I'm in a relationship..cheating might work in your world but it doesn't work in mine

Eddie: what do you see in Tyler

Loren: really?..your really gonna ask me that

Eddie: okay I'm sorry..I just..thought you would kiss me back

Loren: god..Eddie you can't get everything you want..the reason I didn't kiss back is because you actually think you can get everything you want just cause your Eddie Duran.

Eddie: I don't think that..I just thought..

Loren: thought what!?

Eddie: thought you ..

Loren: save it and I told you to leave me alone

Eddie:(smiles) I always love when you play that game

Loren: play what game

Eddie: the hard to get game..

Loren:(trying to put her jacket on)

Eddie:(stops her) no you don't need the jacket..I actually think the strapless top is looking good on you and expecially the cleavage

Loren:(slaps him) Eddie Duran I Hate you!

Eddie:(hurt) you don't mean it

Loren: yeah I do so get the hell out of my life!

Eddie:(getting closer) Loren..I can't do that..ever since I laid eyes on you I couldn't stop thinking about you..(getting more closer) and I know you feel something to.(getting closer to her lips)

Loren: Eddie..

Eddie:(whispering) just tell me to stop...

**Loren backed away leaving her back against the tree.**

Eddie:(getting closer to her) don't move..

Loren: stop..okay stop!

Eddie: that's all you had to say

Loren: I mean..I you too no... I mean I don't want you too

Eddie: which one is it Loren

Loren: you make me so confused..

Eddie: I know my actions make you think something more was going on

Loren: look I like you Eddie..but I love Tyler..it's best we stop seeing each other

Eddie: but I can't Loren I love you alot..in fact I'm crazy about you...

Loren: your obsessed you don't love me..your even more messed up saying you love me

Eddie: Loren..please don't do this the last thing I want is to see you walking away from me..

Loren: Eddie get the hell out of my life I hate you and I will always will!(trying to walk away)

Eddie:(holds her) you wanna tell me what's your problem

Loren: yeah my problem is you!

Eddie: what..what did I do

Loren: ever since you came into my life..

Eddie: if you don't want me anymore just tell that you don't want me

Loren: I DON'T WANT YOU! for the last time leave me the hell alone

Eddie: just give me a chance..let me take you to dinner..

Loren: I don't wanna to go to dinner with you!

Eddie: damn it Loren you are so uptight..why don't you calm down it's just Dinner

Loren: I'm so uptight?... so your gonna put this has my fault again what the hell is wrong with you!

Eddie: what the hell is wrong with me?...what about you Loren your so difficult!

Loren: your difficult!

Eddie: all I been doing is trying to be nice..

Loren: well can be you be a little mean

Eddie: that doesn't make any since!

Loren: maybe cause your stupid!

Eddie: your really gonna call me stupid..what about you-

Loren: me!? I make smart choices-

Eddie: you know one of the smart choice is going to dinner with me

Loren: I wouldn't wanna go to dinner with you never in my life

Eddie: what's wrong with going to dinner with me

Loren: why don't you ask yourself..your walking around like you never done anything bad in your life

Eddie: what...

Loren: everything is wrong and your one of the stupidest friend I ever met

Eddie: your calling me your friend I'm not your friend

Loren: your the one who wanted a nice friendship where we could live happily ever after

Eddie: me? friendship with you worst mistake in my life

Loren: fine then!

Eddie: good!

Loren: fine!

* * *

**well I'll make Katy..alive in this story cause I kinda felt bad that she was dead and Eddie felt so much pain so stick around to see how far Eddie goes to get Loren.?/ anyways if you wanna add anything in the story just let me know! anyways hope you Like**


	7. Chapter 7

**thank you for the reviews c: I would love to use all of your Ideas. but I wanted to use mine a little bit people that were messaging me sorry lot of you were asking for this and that. so I hope you like chapter.7 .**

** Chapter.7-dinner**

**Eddie Duran just asked me out to Dinner but he didn't say if it was a date or not but I wish he said it was a date. I hate playing the hard to get game but he seems to like that side.,..so I guess I give him a chance he is right I was being so unfair not giving him a chance at all so I will give him 1 one more chance if he breaks it.., then no more forgiveness.**

Eddie: look..just go to dinner with me if it's bad then I won't ever ask you to Dinner again..

Loren: fine this is your last chance

Eddie: yes!..this is a date

Loren: um uh..sure?..

Eddie: I pick you up at 8

Loren: okay..um-

Eddie: bye..Loren Tate.

**Loren went straight to her car and she drove. once her car left Eddie was jumping up and down excitement he finally had her he thought he did.**

**-Loren's house(An: Loren has her own house. and your know gonna the reason why she is alone not living with her mom)**

**Loren had called Mel..because she was excited for tonight she couldn't believe how happy she was..calm down Loren..it's just a dinner with two friends nothing's gonna happen right..? Loren knew Mel was here when she heard squeals and a lot of bags everywhere. what the hell I said I was going to dinner not going out of town.**

Mel:(getting in) so your probably asking why a lot bags?...

Loren: yeah why is that

Mel: because I'm moving in with you! he-he only for 2 days my mom Lisa would kill me if I moved in.

Loren: yes I'm glad that your moving in!..I actually need a fashion expert-

Mel: yes I would be happy to assist so how may I help you?.

Loren: I'm going to dinner with Eddie

Mel: wait shut up the Eddie Duran?

Loren: yes

Mel: oh my god I need Details now!

Loren: okay calm down..

Mel: alright let's look through your closet and I'll see what I can find

Loren: actually don't..

Mel: wait why?

Loren: I don't have a dress I'm not used to wearing those kind of glamour dresses.

Mel: alright since I'm your girly best-friend I'll see what I have in my bag

**Mel found a red long long dress**

Loren: Woah..Mel I said I was going to Dinner not the red-Carpet

Mel: fine..I'll save that for me some day.

Loren: okay what's next

Mel: hold on let me see what I got.

**Mel found a black dress but it had straps on it . it was short it reach through a mid-thigh.**

Loren: Mel! I'm not wearing that.

Mel: yes you are now let me fix you up

Loren: no,no,no.

Mel: was it your choice to Add. now change into this now!

Loren: alright bossy-pants

**Eddie's Penthouse~**

Katy: finally you asked her out

Eddie: she has a boyfriend..it's just a friend thing

Katy: yeah right..if it was then why are you wearing a tuxedo .

Eddie: mom I just wanna look good..

Katy: R-R-Right..mixture you bring her a rose girls love that stuff

Eddie: really mom?

Katy: what?..I know what girls like

**-Loren's house~**

**Loren had came out with the dress and she felt really un-comfortable she wasn't used to this. when she came out Mel squealed.**

Mel: lo..you look hot Eddie won't stop keep his hands still!

Loren: I don't feel-

Mel: okay now let me see what heels will match

Loren: Heels!? can I wear sneakers instead

Mel: you are not going to a skate-board rank you are going to a fancy dinner with Eddie Duran!

Loren: I am going to be sick

Mel: found it!

**Mel found a small black boot with Heels the boot were really short they weren't those long boots **

Loren: I can wear these I think!.

Mel: just wear them

Loren:(puts them on) I am going to fall on my face

Mel: now it's time for Make-up eek!

Loren: oh god..no

**Mel put black eyeliner. she put a little bit black-eye shadow because she knows how Loren feels about looking like a slut . and red lipstick. she also curled Loren's long brown hair . **

Mel: close your eyes!

Loren: why?

Mel: follow me and you'll know(Loren closed her eyes and she pulled Loren's hands she brought her to the long mirror where you can see your whole body)

Mel: okay open your eyes!

Loren:(gasps) this looks nothing like me.

Mel: you look hot Eddie will drool all over you!

Loren: thanks Mel.

Mel: oh I am not done(gives her lip gloss) just in case you smooch later

Loren: Mel I'm dating Tyler!

Mel: oh I forgot about him

**Loren was about to say something when there was a knock she opened it and saw Eddie staring at her.**

Loren: Hello?..Eddie

Eddie: oh sorry..you look different

Loren: a good different or a bad one

Eddie: no I mean..you never wear a dress..I thought you were gonna wear a pants and just a normal shirt

Loren: oh I was..but my friend Mel-

Mel: Hello Eddie Duran I am a big fan I am Melissa but you can call me anything you want

Loren: MEL!

Eddie:(laughs) it's okay..I have a friend just like her

Loren: so let's go?

Eddie: yeah sure. after you Ms. Tate

**Loren blushed on how he was such a gentleman. when they got there it wasn't just an ordinary Diner it was THE place where the hottest celebrities go. when they got there Loren was just looking everywhere the place was amazing!**

Loren: I thought we were going to rumor-

Eddie: I wanted to make it special for Loren Tate

Loren:(blushes)

Eddie: so tell me about The Loren Tate

Loren: hmm..about Loren Tate..let's see-

waiter: what can I get you to drink?

Loren: champagne would be fine

Eddie: I'll have the same.

waiter: okay I'll be there in a min.

Eddie: okay..so tell me..do you have any parents?

Loren: I did..um they left me when I was 8 both of them actually...they didn't want me so they took me to foster care and I got adopted but my foster parents didn't want me..so I just lived life on my own

Eddie: I'm sorry about that

Loren: oh don't say sorry..it's not your fault it happen years ago..

Eddie: so how did you become the person you are today

Loren: I'm not really into biking or races after I met Tyler..he changed me so I got used to being a rebellion Type..

Eddie: wow..um so how did you learn how to fight

Loren:(giggles) what's up with all the questions

Eddie: I'm just curious

Loren: well when my parents left and my foster parents left ..I started taking classes and I put all my anger into fighting the more I fight the more my anger fades.

Eddie: I didn't know-

Loren: the only person that knows is Ty,Mel and you now

Eddie:(jealous) so I see you gave him a nickname

Loren:(realizes) so who's Eddie Duran instead of the rock-star

Eddie: well I am just like any other guy in this town

Loren:(gasps) you mean your a self absorbed asshole

Eddie:(laughs) okay wrong choice of words

Loren: I'm just kidding go on

Eddie: I was born on a road I don't know what Normal is I was never a normal person

Loren: well that explains

Eddie: what do you mean?

Loren: (laughs)

Eddie: anyways since I was 9 I singed in my room so much times and I got noticed..everyone came towards my house they stopped everything they were doing just to hear me..

Loren: so that's how you became famous

Eddie: yeah and-

**just then Chloe came to there Table and she smirked Loren was feeling un comfortable once again ..what did she want?**

**ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKE I MADE THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS TO KNOW WHO THE CHARACTERS a little bit more expecially Loren and Eddie...(GOOD NIGHT!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys c: I'm posting very early for some reason so hope you like c:**

** Chapter.8-angry enough to do this..**

**what is up with Chloe can't she leave us alone for some odd reason I only want me and Eddie here I want to have some alone time with him and get to know him cause I really like him a lot. and when he told me about him it made me smile on how he is just a normal person living his dreams. and he is also being himself..unlike me I'm not being myself at all..I pretend that I'm a biker over the years Tyler changed me into what I am today,I want Eddie know the real me..he is a down-to-earth guy I never met someone Like him..someone I can tell my whole life to and who I really am..he's different from Other boys..and one thing about him he is extremely annoying if he doesn't get what he wants he will keep bothering you until you say yes.. but I think it's cute when he keeps begging me I love having all of the fun when I say no and he continues to do what he is doing..and the truth is I love him around he makes me happy. but I still got Tyler in the way I don't wanna break his heart Like that..but I don't know what I'm gonna do and I don't know who I'm gonna pick. Tyler or Eddie..**

Chloe: hey baby

Eddie: Chloe what the hell are you doing here

Chloe: is that how you treat your fiance..

Eddie: you are delusional

Chloe: anyways..Lena whatever your name is-

Loren: it's Loren.

Chloe: k whatever..anyways Lena

Loren: will you excuse me(backs up here chair and walks out)

**this place had many floors it was big enough to be a hotel. Loren found a perfect place to be. she was on the 9th floor..and she opened the deck to have some air.**

**-Eddie and Chloe**

Eddie: what the hell.

Chloe: what..

Eddie: do you only care about yourself

Chloe: I care about you..

Eddie: that's obviously a lie you were only with me for what I could do for you the photos everything you always pushed me to get your better side..well let me tell you Chloe all that's gone cause you don't have what you want and you certainly don't have me(he walked out looking for Loren)

Chloe: you are going to pay.(with that she walked out)

-**the 9th floor-**

**Eddie was about to go to another floor when he saw Loren..he smiled and walked slowly towards her..he gently kissed her smooth back and went up to her neck. Loren knew it was him because his smell..but what the hell is he doing he knows were just friends right..? but for some reason I let him continue it relaxed me. Eddie was still kissing her back when he turned her around he said.**

Eddie: I want a real kiss this time...

**Loren didn't know what was going on...he leaned slowly to her lips and when they touched I'm sure fire-works came along..that kiss made Loren forget about everything. she kissed him back for 5 mins now..when someone opened the door which Lead to Loren and Eddie. Tyler had came in and was already Mad to see what was going on.**

Tyler: what the hell Loren(running out)

Loren:(smacks Eddie) oh my god what have you done..you knew he was watching

Eddie: Loren I'm sorry..he had to know...

Loren: I need to find him and explain everything

Eddie: there's nothing to explain you kissed back

Loren: and I bet your happy is this what you wanted Eddie(runs out)

-**outside of the diner-**

Loren: Tyler wait I can explain-

Tyler: explain what..I know what I saw..

Loren:(lying) it was a dare

Tyler: stop lying Loren..the min when I saw you to together at the bike rack I knew something was going on...just admit it Loren you like him

Loren: I do but I-I-I love you

Tyler: well if you love me that much you wouldn't go kissing him behind my back..

Loren: it's over isn't it..

Tyler: damn it right

**Loren watched him walk away..tears were in her eyes right now..why did I kiss him back was this whole Dinner a plan to get me and Tyler to break up..ugh I am mad at him once again. I was about to go inside the place when I saw Eddie coming my way.**

Loren: me and Tyler are done..and it's all because of you

Eddie: Me!?..you kissed back

Loren: so I didn't expect him to show up here

Loren: was this all a plan just to get me to break up with Tyler..

Eddie: Loren I'm sorry

Loren: save it..and just take me home

Eddie: fine...then

**-Loren's place-**

**Chloe had just arrived..there she smirked she broke down Loren's door and she planted a bomb in there..the bomb said 20 seconds so she drove her car very fast..when she got far enough she saw the explosion she laughed evilly cause her plan just worked. luckily Mel was going shopping with Adriana so she wasn't in the house. Chloe had drove back to Loren's house to see how much she exploded once she got out of the car she was walking around to check if every area was burned or she was gonna plant another one. what Chloe didn't know is that Loren and Eddie just came and Loren ran to her house..when she saw Chloe there...**

Loren: what the hell did you to my house!

Chloe: wait you thought I did this I was just passing around in the neighbor-hood when I saw your house-

Loren: save it barbie..all my stuff in there is ruined..now where the hell am gonna live

**that's when Eddie had a plan.**

Eddie: wait you can move in with me!

Loren:...


	9. Chapter 9

**thank you for the love and reviews I'm glad that so many of you like them. so I think chapter.10 there might be a little revenge and some fighting...so stick around.(: here is chapter.9**

** Chapter.9-moving in**

**did Eddie just say what I think he said and I do realize Chloe is standing I would love to have fun with this. anyways back to my real problem..Chloe just damaged everything in my house..I am so glad Mel went shopping I texted her what happen and I also send her a picture..so she doesn't come back wondering"what the hell happened" at least none of her clothes were in the house she would be complaining for the whole year that her new clothes are ruin..I mean I wouldn't care if my clothes were ruin I'm not girly my best friend Mel is actually one. when she sees a new shoe at the Mall she intends to buying it..I think she buys the whole mall because she goes in every shop buying 20 items or even more. Mel goes in the mall every single day..that poor credit card is not gonna last..but she is super rich so I don't think she'll ever run out of money. anyways I don't think moving in with Eddie is such a great Idea. what I mean is what if I go in the shower and forget to lock it then Eddie comes in the shower without clothes and walks in oh I would so love to watch his wet sexy body. oh my god shut up me..but he is so sexy you can't resist him he just so damn perfect every things perfect about him his face,eyes,hair,nose and definitely his abs. but I don't wanna start anything with him then that just makes me and him a rebound we both just got out of a relationship..whatever happens I want to be friends not more then that.I hope it stays that way..and I'm so moving in with him maybe when he is in the bathroom undressing I could just- no I'm not gonna say it don't say it Loren Tate you are not a perverted "oh yes I am when it comes to guys like him ooh la-la I can't get enough of him! okay enough with the perv talk let's just focus on my house..**

**I just said yes to Eddie and Chloe almost tripped me but Eddie gave her a look and she acted back to her fake self..when I got in the car the whole ride was quiet..when we got inside his penthouse..**

Loren: wow I can't believe an actual human lives here

Eddie:(laughing) well that's a thing of being a rock star

Loren: oh..well I am going to take a shower

Eddie: first door to your left make yourself at home

**Eddie watched as she went inside the bathroom..he smiled**

**Loren was undressing herself and she got in the shower 10 mins later she came out with a towel she almost forgot that her clothes.. she walked outside with a towel and she bumped into Eddie and Eddie fell on top of her with the bowl of whip cream all over his face. Eddie was still on top of her looking at her.**

Loren:(realizing) you got whipped green on your face

Eddie: yeah I know I was making myself dessert

Loren: oh um can you get off of me now(pushes him down)

Eddie: sorry..

Loren: I actually need clothes,..girl clothes..

Eddie: well I have plenty of Katy's clothes..

Loren: I don't wanna wear it...it's hers-"

Eddie: "she would love for you to have it.."

Loren: "are you sure"...

Eddie: of course you can don't be shy..

**Loren went in the back and she changed into Katy's clothes although Loren felt weird..wearing her clothes. she went up to the guest room..she normally sleeps in her bra and underwear so she took of Katy's clothes..when Eddie came in.**

Loren: have you ever heard of knock!..

Eddie: I'm sorry I was just-

Loren: out out out!

Eddie: hey this is my house

Loren: and this is my room..(smirking) you said make yourself at home so that's exactly what I'm doing.

Eddie: hey wait-

**Loren slammed the door. god! men do they have any respect!...I was on bed thinking of a plan to get Chloe for what she did I am still mad at her. and I know the plan I am going to get her back. watch me and I'm starting tommrrow.**

**so I had to rush things because I am so looking forward to Chapter 10. and keep in mind some thing will happen in Eddie's penthouse ooh some Leddie moments !hmmm..it's been a long time since there lips attacked to each other!...anyways hope you like (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys c: thank you for the reviews! so I was gonna start with the other chapter but I was to excited to write this one c:...so here is chapter.10 finally! woohoo c: hope you enjoy as much as I did**

** Chapter.10-getting even**

**oh I been waiting for this and now today is the day!. I have everything I need..a knife and base ball bat.. I also have plenty more for what I'm about to do. so I sneaked out of the room slowly...and took a shower and I put on some shorts(black) I let my hair down I put a white top and a black jacket and some converses(sneakers)..I put everything in my bag..and was about to sneak out..when Eddie just came out wondering where the hell am I going but I wasn't gonna tell him..all I needed was his car. **

Eddie:(sleepy) where the hell are you going?

Loren: um I'm going to get breakfast

Eddie: oh I'll come with

Loren: no-no I'll cook just go back to bed

Eddie: okay(goes in the back)

Loren: phew..that was close

**I got out of the penthouse..and I took Eddie's car keys and I drove to wear I think Chloe might be at the mall I walked out I smirked...I went towards her car..**

Loren:(puts glasses on) let's get ready for this

**I took the knife and I went inside her car. and I stabbed every seat she had in the car then I got out and took my base-ball bat and smashed it in her window all 4 windows actually. including her front window then I got Eddie's car keys and scratch all around her car. and I beat her car one more time..and I painted spray her car writing on it. when I felt that it looked all messed up I left running before I get in trouble with the mall-cops...I had to get food at the groceries because I promised Eddie. once I was home I went inside smiling I wonder what's going to be her reaction when she sees it.**

** -Mall**

**Chloe just finished walking out of the Mall smiling when she came running to her car she dropped her shopping bag**

Chloe:(screams) my car ...my new car! who would do this!...Loren Tate I knew it I am going to destroy that little twerp!(walks calling Taxi) Taxi! Taxi!

**Meanwhile at the penthouse~**

Eddie: I didn't know you cook..

Loren: my foster parents taught me how too.

Eddie: what are you making

Loren: pancakes and I also brought some syrup..

Eddie: oh when I was young I ate to much syrup and my stomach started hurting cause it was so sweet I never knew it was gonna do something like that

Loren:(laughing) how old were you

Eddie: 4

Loren: now that's sad ...

**suddenly there was a knock before Eddie could say anything..he opened it to saw a mad Chloe.**

Eddie: what the hell are you doing here

Chloe: ugh! I didn't come for you(pushes pass him)

Eddie: um looking for something?

Chloe: I am looking for Loren!

**Loren had got out of the kitchen smirking**

Chloe: you ruin my new car!

Loren: me?...I would never do that or would I?(chuckles)

Chloe: then explain-

Loren: you think I didn't know it was you who put a bomb in my place

Chloe: I know who you are your not even a real biker

Loren: just cause I'm not wearing my normal clothes doesn't mean I can't recon your ass when I need to

Chloe: I am going to kill you for what you did(runs up to tackle her)

**but Loren had stepped aside and Chloe had ran herself into the garbage can**

Loren: good that's exactly where you belong

Eddie:(laughs) I'm glad you put her in her place Loren.

**Chloe got up and spit something out of her mouth her mouth she was angry cause all that garbage got in her clothes**

Chloe: my new clothes!

Loren:(looks at her clothes) really you call that new

Chloe: I am going to destroy you and when I do you won't be able to pick up another motto cycle ever again-

**Loren pulled her hair outside Eddie's door with Chloe screaming in pain she pushed her to the wall and Chloe's back knocked into the wall. she fell on the ground**

Loren:(bends down to her level looking at her in pain she had a little smile an evil smile)

Chloe: y-y-you stupid bitch!

**the next thing you know Chloe punched Loren. and Loren fell on the ground**

**Meanwhile with Eddie he was just thinking "should I do something"?**

**Loren got up from the floor and kicked her stomach they were catching there breath before they did anything**

Loren:(breathing heavily) you know for a model...I thought..you would..do much..better then ...that but I guess..all you can..do is...walk

Chloe: you think you have Eddie all to yourself but you don't

Loren: so this is what it's all about..

**Chloe didn't say anything she tripped Loren's leg making Loren fall on the ground**

Chloe: how does it feel now huh?

**Loren moved her leg on the ground and tripped her also she got on top of Chloe and punched her face making her nose gush open**

Chloe: ugh get off of me!

**Loren got up quickly and Loren pushed Chloe inside she pushed her one more time making Chloe fall on her back on the glass table before Loren could put her in her place Eddie stopped her.**

Eddie: enough!..you could have killed her(Eddie gave Chloe a hand)

**she took it and pushed him down with her**

Eddie: ugh you bitch!

Chloe: now we can be together forever..we can live old together

Eddie:(gets up quick) look at you..Chloe after what you done I don't think anybody would wanna spend years living with you

Chloe: this isn't over(walking out the door)

Eddie:(mumbling under his breath) yeah it is..(closes door)

**Loren saw that it was getting awkward..so she was about to go up to the bedroom slowly when Eddie caught her hand**

Eddie: let's talk..about last night

Loren: okay what about

Eddie: the kiss...look I...I won't kiss you unless you tell too.

**but Eddie wanted to kiss her right there and he also wanted to do it when he walked on her..in the room.**

Loren:(kisses his cheeks) that's the thing I like you about you(gets up and goes in the other room)

**okay,okay so should I put some intense Leddie moments! hmm..Idk..how long well Loren realize she wants him before it's to late.,.because now it's her chance!.**


	11. Chapter 11

i got 16 or more messages or more I don't count I'm to lazy anyways I will update this I'm promise! uh so this is what I came up with love? hate? tell me all that in reviews and I hope you enjoy c:

**LOREN'S P.O.V**

**I have spent a day in heaven and that heaven is Eddie's house he is incredible i think I'm falling for him like what's not to like he's amazing he has nice hair and nice smile he's hot and his body is to die for I just wanna kiss him and those lips of his. anyways, I finished showering then I put in a towel just in case Eddie's not sleeping) once I got to Eddie's bedroom I was sure I locked it I put on my bra and underwear and put my messy bun then I was looking for clothes when I saw Eddie coming in I almost thought he was checking me out he stopped at his tracks and his eyes were glued on me.**

** EDDIE'S P.O.V**

**I was on the phone with Chloe and she wanted me to stop what I was doing to go to a stupid meeting with Ozbourne sliver do I look like I wanna do a movie with her expecially about love I don't love her. what kind of crack is she on? she's delusional to think I'm still interested in her and the movie. I have a tour that's coming up and I don't need any distractions, well I have not written a song yet cause of Loren I've been having to much fun she made me forget about everything even Chloe she's amazing oh that big brown eyes there so Adorble you can't resist. I have feelings for her this girl drives me crazy. the problem is I love to be in love I got to be with her one way or another. I finish the phone call with Chloe oh my face was so disgusted. I was bored again I needed someone to inspire me on my writing and I knew the perfect I went to my bedroom cause that's where she sleeps cause she loves my big king size bed and the smell of me of course well that's what I think but I don't know what's going on that head of hers. I went inside to find Loren Tate in a bra and underwear I couldn't keep my eyes off her she was even more beautiful without make up I could tell she came out of the shower her flat stomach was wet with drops of water she was so cute with that messy bun I kept titling my head to look at that ass damn she quickly put on my button sleeves shirts but her body was showing perfectly and she was really beautiful**

****Loren: um...Eddie...Hello?

I was drooling yet again the only thing I could look at is her breast cause she was walking closer to me

Loren: Hello..earth to Eddie..

I didn't even hear anything until she slapped me twice!

Eddie:(holds cheeks) Ow!, what was that for?

Loren: Have you ever heard a word "knock"...oh my god Eddie.. I have told you this rule already

Eddie: wait.. a min...this is my house..so rules are on me..

Loren:(puts hands on hips) well this is my room " she said with a smirk on her face knowing she'll win this battle

I sighted a gave up

Loren: Eddie I'm even gonna write it in the walls if I have too..do I need to treat you like a child..,you can write it a hundred times for me

****Eddie: I'm sorry I just...

I stopped at my tracks I couldn't find a word to say Loren was all I could think about she already had this effect on me I couldn't even explain it to myself

Loren: just what..?

when she saw my eyes were only looking at her body she slapped me again but on the left side of my cheek she slap it both twice

Eddie: I'm sorry...

Loren: if you were sorry then you would get out!

Eddie: you..know what I'm not sorry..I walked in on you

Loren:(crosses arms) excuse me?..,

Eddie: I'm not sorry at all,...I mean I love seeing your face every day and your eyes I swear is the cutest thing ever you are darn cute(I closed the door behind me and I stepped closer to her) in fact,... I'm crazy bout you..and I know you feel something too.(getting closer to her mouth) now our nose were touching)

oh my god my heart was racing why can't she kiss me already she just looked shocked

Eddie:(whispers) just tell me to stop...

Loren's P.O.V

oh my god..., is this boy crazy can't you see I wanna kiss you!...I bite my lip knowing it had on effect on him and it did I couldn't take this anymore he's driving me crazy..I kissed him, the kiss started nice and slow then I started putting my arms around him and he put his arms around my waist finally it was getting to my favorite part we started french kissing and He put my bottom lip I'm smiled in the kiss and I think the kiss was really sexy we took a breath then got back to our position he unbutton his shirt off of me and I took of his shirt I really wanted to touch his muscular abs once it was off my hands were all over his abs I unbutton his pants and now he was in his boxers he kissed my neck and then he put me on top of his bed I felt his hands all over my body he was amazing he gave me one last kiss then...(you know where this goes)


End file.
